The One You Love
by Teardrops and Roses
Summary: A VERY short oneshot on the relationship of Kitty and Piotr. Kiotr Updated Feb. 1, 2007!


I own nothing to do with X-men, no matter which alternate reality it is. On the other hand, I do own Anastasia Ekaterina Rasputin.

This is an alternate reality in itsown self since I use bits of both comics and television shows.

Please note that this was inspired by the fic entitled "Nightmare," which was written by Madripoor Rose, whom I consider to be one of the greatest writers in the Kiotr shippings.

-------------------------

The darkness consumed the room almost entirely. Kitty felt the cool winter air flowing through the slightly opened window. The snow outside was illuminated by the moon, but neither was able to be seen since the curtains had been drawn. The wind, the cold, the absence of heat is what had awakened the twenty-two year old mutant. She had joined the X-team when only fourteen years old, and at sixteen she had found her first love, a Russian mutant, Piotr, who was originally on an opposing team.

Nevertheless, he was also an X-men now. Their relationship had taken many hardships, including the thought that the Russian artist had died. But they were together now, she had rescued him one night, and later the two were married. Unfortunately, nightmares had haunted the man almost every night for the first two months after he had been rescued. Kitty was used to this by now, though she wished it would stop. It tore her heart each night she would wake and would not see him beside her, holding her, with the love she had never felt as great from anyone else.

"Piotr?" She questioned in a soft yet paniced whisper. Her voice, as well as the fact that she used his Russian name instead of the English familiar, Peter, as she so often did, showed her worry.

"I am sorry, Katya, did I wake you?" He had responded, obvious enough that a simple smile had been attached with the Russian accent. His voice was soft, not like it had been when he would so often awake from a nightmare.

It was then that Kitty understood. It was no longer two months after he had been rescued, instead, two years. They had been married that very year and though she would still wake up without him beside her, every now and then, it was not due to his nightmares. Instead, it was for other reasons, those which brought, to not only herself, but the entire mansion a sparkle of joy, even in the darkest of moments.

"It was all Anya's fault," Piotr joked, turning about from the opposite side of the room to face his wife.

Cradled within his arms was their pride and joy, Anastasia Ekaterina Rasputin. She was solely thirteen months and a complete mix of both parents. Though she had attained her mothers curls, her hair was a jet black as her fathers. She had inherited her mothers short-by-nature stature, as it would seem since she was not the average length of a child her age. Her bright, ice-like, blue eyes were identical to her fathers, which her mother had fallen so deeply in love with at first glance.

"Always little Anya? Peter, you know, you're going to have a better excuse. I know you just wanted to get away from me," Kitty began. And, as she so often did, she gave a fake pout as her large, brown eyes looked a kin to that of a puppy dog, crying. She crossed her arms over her chest as Piotr placed the sleeping child back in her crib and came back to Kitty's side on the bed.

"Katya..." Piotr chimed as he wrapped his arms around the pouting woman. As she did not give in he pulled her closer to himself, kissing the top of her head and slowly moving down to her lips.

Kitty slowly pulled from the kiss, smiling like a fool she stated, " Люблю тебя всем сердцем, всей душою."

Piotr's smile quickly grew as large as her own did. She knew he loved when she spoke to him in Russian and thus she did it at what, she felt, were the "appropriate" moments. With that Kitty fell back into his chest, kissed it lightly, and the two slid back underneath the sheets of their bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty's words were "I love you with all my heart, all my soul."


End file.
